


Random MikaYuu Stories

by LxdyKxt



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxdyKxt/pseuds/LxdyKxt
Summary: These are just random things I thought of, hope you guys enjoy!





	1. Mika's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika admits his feelings for Yuu. These are just random things I thought of. I really hope you guys like it. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the setting is at the beach in the last episode of Vampire Reign part 2.

Yuu, Mika, and the others were at the beach like always. Yuu and Shinoa were holding hands and laughing along with the others. Except Mika. They were all talking when Kimizuki turned his head to the right and noticed Mika was sitting alone pretty far from them on the sand facing the ocean. Without the others noticing, he walks over to him. He sits next to him.

“Hey,” Kimizuki says.

"Hi...," Mika responds. He looks at him confused, wondering why he’s talking to him.

“So why are you sitting here alone?”

“Why are you sitting here with me?”

“Well you're alone and you looked pretty sad.”

“And you care?”

“I’m curious.”

Mika turns his head to face the ocean again instead of Kimizuki. “I don’t know why I’m here. I just know I don’t want to be over there,” he motions toward the others with his head.

“Why not?”

“I just don’t. I don’t know why. I just, I mean,” he sighs. “I just don’t really want to be near Yuu right now. And I don’t know why. I just know it’s painful to be with him now for some reason. So, I’m here.”

“Painful?”

“Yeah. That’s the only way I know how to describe the way I feel when I’m with him now.”

“And you don’t know why you feel that way,” it wasn’t a question.

“No. All I know is that I get really sad when I’m with him or even around him.”

“Well you seem sad even when you’re not around him. And you’ve been pretty quiet lately.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Could it be because he’s with Shinoa now? If I remember correctly that’s about the time you started avoiding him and distancing yourself.”

“I don’t know.”

“Well is it possible it has to do with the fact that you’re in love with him?”

              Mika didn’t say anything. He was pretty sure that was the reason but he just couldn’t bring himself to admit it. A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked away. He quickly wiped it away but Kimizuki didn’t miss it.

"Oh." is all Kimizuki said.

“You can’t say anything. _Please_ don’t say anything.” Another tear.

“You know, Yuu’s never told Shinoa he loves her. There’s a chance he’s only with her because he feels like he should. Or he’s confusing his feelings for her. I don’t know, but I think you should tell him how you feel.”

“No. I can’t do that. He seems happy with her. I don’t want to ruin that for him.”

“But you’re not happy.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I think it does.”

“I don’t-”

“Hey Mika! Kimizuki!” Yuu called them smiling, interrupting Mika. “What are you guys doing over there? Come hang out with us!”

Mika stood up. “Please don’t say anything.”

Kimizuki got up, nodded and they began walking towards the others.

“Hey,” Mika smiled. Kimizuki didn’t like that Mika acted like he was alright.

“Hey, I just remembered. Mika, it’s been almost five days since you last drank blood. Come on let’s go,” Yuu took a step toward Mika.

“No,” Mika took a step back. “I’m ok Yuu thanks,” he smiled.

“But Mika-”

“Hey Mikaela," Kimizuki interrupted. "I'm going to the store, do you want to come with me?” The store was an abandoned one like the one Yuu and Mika had been in when Mika first drank Yuu’s blood. They went there sometimes to get whatever food they could find.

“Oh, uh, sure.” Mika and Kimizuki start walking away. Yuu looks at them confused.

“Hey! I’ll go with you guys.”

“No, you should stay here and help the others in case more horseman of the apocalypse show up,” Kimizuki responded.

Yuu looks at Mika. “Mika?”

“He’s right Yuu. We’ll be fine and we won’t take long,” Mika smiled. As they began walking away again, Yuu stared, confused. 

“Yuu what’s wrong?” Shinoa asks.

“I don’t know.” Yuu walks away and goes to sit in the exact spot Mika had been sitting in.

 _"What's wrong Mika?"_ Yuu thought. _"You've been avoiding me for weeks. I just thought when you were ready to talk you would. I don't like seeing you this way. Shouldn't you know by now that you can tell me anything? What's bothering you?"_

"Yuu?" Shinoa sat next to him.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Something's bothering Mika. It's been bothering him for a while now. I thought he'd tell me but instead he's avoiding me." Yuu looked concerned, confused, and sad.

"Well maybe-" Shinoa started.

"Hey Shinoa. I'm sorry but I kind of want to be alone right now." Yuu said without looking at her.

"Ok," Shinoa smiled, stood up, and walked away.

***

Mika and Kimizuki walk silently to the store. When they get there they make sure it’s empty. As soon as they were sure no one was there Mika sat down on the floor in silence with his head between his knees. Kimizuki walked around until he found an empty bottle.

“Yuu’s right you know. You need blood.”

“I don’t want to bite him.”

“That’s why you’re going to drink mine,” Kimizuki cuts himself and pours his blood into the bottle.

“Yeah no offence, but I don’t really want to bite you either,” Mika said without looking up.

“Don't worry, feeling's mutual. Here.” Kimizuki said handing him the bottle of blood.

Mika looked up. “Oh. Thank you.”

“Why are you doing a waterfall?” Kimizuki asked.

“Well I don’t know where this bottle has been, I’m not going to put my lips on it.”

Kimizuki smiles and sits next to him. “So how does my blood taste?”

“Yuu’s tastes better, but yours isn’t too bad.”

“Well what’s the difference?”

“Well, it’s going to sound cliché but Yuu’s tastes a little _sweeter_ somehow,” Mika looks away and blushes. “The metal taste in his blood isn’t as strong. Somehow the taste seems to fit him. I can’t explain it but when I drink his blood I feel like I’m drinking Yuu himself. I mean technically I am but I mean it’s different, I don’t know. It just tastes really good.” He blushes again and smiles. He sighs again. “Yours taste more metal. I mean it’s still pretty sweet but the metal overpowers it. I don’t know you very well so that’s pretty much all I can say about it,” he says matter-of-factly now.

“Hm,” is all Kimizuki says. He looks at Mika and is a little in awe. He can tell how much Mika loves Yuu and that he’s in pain yet he won’t say anything because he wants Yuu to be happy. Suddenly he sees a tear rolling down Mika’s cheek.

“The tears won’t stop,” Mika laughs.

“That’s fine.”

“You don’t have to stay here.”

“It’s too hot outside anyway.”

“Why are you being nice to me? I’ve never been nice to any of you.”

“I don’t know. You’re charismatic somehow. We all like you. And we don’t blame you for not trusting us.”

“Well thanks I guess,” Mika didn’t really know what to say.

“I think we’ve been here for like an hour now. We should go back before they come to check on us.”

“I don’t really want to go back yet. You can go. Tell Yuu I don’t want to go back because it’s too hot out or something.”

“Vampires get hot?”

“No. He doesn’t know that though.”

“Alright.” Kimizuki gets up and heads out.

“Kimizuki,” Mika calls.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. Again.”

“Sure.”

              Mika puts his head between his knees. He starts crying quietly. He wants to stop but he can’t.

                                                                                      ***

              Kimizuki reaches the others. Yuu’s still sitting where Mika had been, just staring at the ocean. The others see Kimizuki.

“Hey,” he says.

              Yuu hears and turns around. He sees Kimizuki with the others but not Mika. He immediately stands up and runs to them.

“Where’s Mika?”

“He’s fine. He wanted to stay at the store because it’s too hot here.”

“Bull shit! Vampires don’t get hot!”

“You knew that huh?”

“What’s going on with him? He’s been avoiding me for weeks.”

“You noticed?”

“Of course I noticed! What the hell is going on with him?”

“I don’t know Yuu. You should talk to Mika about this.”

“Don’t give me that, of course you know! He told you! You’re _buddies_ now right?”

“I don’t know what-”

“You called him Mika. You always call him Mikaela, now suddenly he’s Mika? I’m the only one who calls him that.”

Kimizuki sighs. _He’s more observant when it comes to Mika_ he thought _._ “I’m only going to tell you because I think you should know. Come with me.” Kimizuki leads him away from the others. Far enough so that they can’t hear but he whispers anyway.

“It’s weird,” Yuu says.

“What?”

“You calling him Mika instead of Mikaela. Him confiding in you instead of me.”

“Well he didn’t really have anyone else to talk to. Yuu, if you noticed something was wrong why didn’t you say anything?”

“I figured he didn’t want to talk about it. I thought he knew he could tell me anything. But that’s not the point. What’s going on?”

“Ok well I don’t know how to say this so I guess I just will. Mika… well he’s in love with you.”

“What?” Yuu’s eyes widen.

"He won't tell you because he thinks you'll hate him or something. I don't know."

Yu involuntarily takes a step back. Suddenly a tear rolls down his cheek and he looks pissed. " _How the hell could he ever think I'd hate him?"_ he thought. He looks down and clenches his teeth pissed. He starts walking away not bothering to wipe away the tear. He either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“Hey Yuu! One more thing.”

Yuu stops and turns around “What?”

“Give him a chance to tell you himself.”

              He nods and walks away. He walks passed the others without even looking at them. Kimizuki follows and stops when he gets to the others. Shinoa asks Yuu if he’s ok but you ignores her and keeps walking. She looks worried, calls his name and begins following. Kimizuki stops her.

“Shinoa. Where are you going?”

“With Yuu.”

“He’s just going to talk to Mika, he’ll be fine.”

“He looks upset though. I should be with him.”

“This isn’t just about him.”

“Yeah but we’re together I should-”

“You should understand that Mika’s important to Yuu and that there are things between them he can’t tell you about,” Kimizuki interrupts her.

              Shinoa doesn’t say anything. She looks sad and Kimizuki feels bad.

“Sorry,” he says.

“Well this sucks,” Narumi says. “Something interesting is finally happening and we can’t know about it.”

“Yeah,” Mitsuba sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	2. Mika's Confession Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the manga Mika said that all of his emotions are slowly fading except his feelings for Yuu. XD

Yuu gets to the store and finds Mika. He sees Mika with his head between his knees and walks toward him. He kneels down in front of him.

“This is the only way you can cry, isn’t it? Alone.”

Mika immediately looks up, startled. “Yuu. What are you doing here?”

“Vampires don’t get hot Mika.”

“I didn’t think you’d know that.”

“Well I do. Now you want to tell me why you’re crying? Why you’ve been avoiding me lately.” Yuu sits down in front of Mika. “You’ve been avoiding me for weeks now. Do you really think I haven’t noticed?” he says calmly.

“I was hoping.”

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“Because I don’t want to be around you. It worries me that I don’t really care about you anymore. My emotions are fading.”

“That makes sense. And if I were anyone else I’d believe you. I know you’re lying. Besides you were crying only a minute ago.”

“Worth a shot.”

“Now tell me the truth.”

“Part of that was true. I don’t want to be around you.”

“Why?”

“Because it hurts Yuu. I’m not sure why, I just know it does. I know that I don’t like seeing you with her. I know that sounds bad and I’m sorry but when I do I get jealous and angry and sad and I hate feeling that way. Don’t get me wrong I’m happy that you’re happy, that’s why I didn’t want to say anything. But I’m just not. And staying away from you helps, it doesn’t make it go away but it helps a little. Because I don’t have to look at you. I don’t have to see you with her and I can try to think of something else. Anything else. It’s just painful being around you because…” Mika pauses and looks down, away from Yuu. He hesitates for a moment trying not to cry. Tears were already rolling down his cheeks but he’d been able to speak up until now. He couldn’t find his voice. He didn’t know if he’d be able to say it. Yuu waits patiently. Mika breathes in and says, “Because I’m in love with you. I’m sorry. I know it’s wrong and I know I shouldn’t be. I know there’s something wrong with me because we’re family but I can’t help it. I know you don’t feel the same way and I can’t and I don’t blame you. But you asked why I was avoiding you and that’s why. I’m sorry.”

A tear rolled down Yuu’s cheek but he was able to speak clearly. “You don’t have to apologize for anything Mika,” Yuu pauses. “I think I-”

“No.” Mika cut him off. “Don’t. I know that you care about me but it’s different. And I know that even now, you don’t want me to leave. So I won’t. I’ll stay with you. I’ll stay by your side for as long as you want.”

Yuu goes to sit next to Mika. “I’ll always want you with me Mika. That’ll never change. If you need to avoid me once in a while and keep your distance I understand, because I don’t want to hurt you. But, at the same time, I’m selfish and I want you to stay with me.”

“Then I will,” Mika smiles.

“Thanks. So are you ready to go back?” Yuu smiles.

Mika sighed. “No. Not really,” he wiped away a tear.

“Then we’ll stay here as long as you want.”

“Yuu, you don’t have to-”

“Mika there’s nothing you can say or do that’ll make me leave you here. So we’ll stay here for as long as you want.”

“Well what if I don’t want to go back at all?”

“Well that’s fine but there’s no place for me to sleep here. Plus our clothes are over there. And I’m pretty sure they’d all come.”

“I know,” Mika paused. “Yuu?”

“Yeah?”

“Does it feel weird? Knowing I’m in love with you?”

“A little.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. I didn’t say it bothered me.”

“Why doesn’t it?”

“I don’t know,” Yuu paused. “Mika?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it weird that I like it?”

“A little.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I didn’t say it bothered me.”

“Why doesn’t it?”

“Because it’s better than you hating me.”

“I could never do that.”

“I know.”

Mika begins crying. Mika cries and they sit there in silence. About fifteen minutes later Mika calms down. “Want to go now?” he asks Yuu smiling.

“Not really but let’s go.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know I just don’t.”

“It’s better we do before they come to get us though.”

“Did you tell Kimizuki about how you feel?” Yuu pretended not to know.

Usually Mika would notice Yuu was hiding something but he was too tired to pay much attention. He stood up.

“Yeah.”

“Then I’m pretty sure he’ll hold them back.”

“Yeah but I doubt he’ll be able to hold them back much longer. We’ve been here for like an hour now probably.”

“True.”

“Sorry.”

“Do me a favor.”

“What?”

Yuu gets closer to Mika and put his hand on Mika’s cheek. He smiles, “Stop apologizing.”

“I’ll try.” Mika smiles.

“Alright, let’s go,” Yuu sighs.

They walk back. They keep a distance between them instead of walking close to each other like they were used to. They walk not saying anything. Mika keeping his eyes away from Yuu and Yuu does the same, although he glances at Mika a few times. He wonders why he feels differently about Mika now. It’s like he loves him now more than ever but that didn’t make sense so he just shook his head and ignored it. Mika saw but didn’t say anything. When they get back, the others get together to greet them. Shinoa hugs Yuu and Mika immediately walks away. Yuu barely hugs her back with one arm. Mika goes back to where he had been sitting earlier. Kimizuki follows Mika and sits with him. The others ask Yuu if Mika’s ok. He says yes because what else is he supposed to say?

“Hey, Yuu can I talk to you alone for a second?” Shinoa grabs Yuu’s hand.

“Yeah sure.” They walk away from the others.

“What is it?” Yuu asks Shinoa.

“I could ask you the same,” she replies.

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you.”

“I thought we agreed we wouldn’t have secrets.”

“Yeah but it’s not my secret to tell. I’m sorry.” Yuu lets go of Shinoa’s hand and walks away. He sits facing the ocean like Mika but far from him.

“Did you tell him?” Kimizuki asks Mika.

“Yeah.”

“How’d it go?”

“Well he doesn’t hate me.”

“I doubt Yuu could ever hate you. Do you realize how important you are to him?”

“I know I’m important to him but,” Mika paused. _But so are all of you. Being important to Yuu isn’t all that special anymore,_ he thought. He didn’t want to say it out loud though.

“But what?”

“I don’t know.” is all he said. 


	3. Mika's Confession Part 3 - "Yuu, you really shouldn't drink."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu gets drunk and says a lot of things he probably shouldn't. At least not in front of everyone. XD

**A couple of days later**

Mika was at the beach while the others had gone to a nearby “village,” you could call it. Yuu had insisted Mika go with them but Mika refused and said he’d rather stay and gave Yuu a meaningful look, reminding him of the conversation they had. The one where Yuu had said that it was ok if Mika avoided him once in a while because he didn’t want to hurt him, he realized this was one of those times. Mika was lying down when he heard them coming. He looked to his left and saw that Kimizuki was supporting Yuu, it looked like he couldn’t walk. He immediately got up and went to them.

“Yuu! Are you ok?” he asked, worried.

“Mi-chan!” Yuu yelled. Mika looked surprised and made a -_- face.

“He got drunk.” Kimizuki explained.

“What!? You let him drink!?”

“We tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen.” Kimizuki answered.

“Some guy was being a jerk and then challenged Yuu to a drinking contest,” said Yoichi.

“Yeah, he was saying some pretty insulting things to me and Mitsu,” said Shinoa.

“But when the guy challenged him we told him not to,” added Mitsuba.

“But he’s and idiot so of course he did the exact opposite,” said Narumi.

Mika sighed. “Did you at least win?”

“You bet I did!”

“No he didn’t,” said Kimizuki. Mika shook his head.

“I’ll take him to the barn so he can rest. Let’s go Yuu,” said Shinoa.

“No! I wanna be with Mi-chan! I love Mi-chan!”

“Would you stop calling me that,” Mika said annoyed. “It’s weird.”

Yuu pushed Kimizuki off, who was holding on to him since Yuu could barely walk, and put his arms around Mika’s neck hugging him. “I love you Mika,” he said smiling and resting his head on Mika’s chest.

“Um, ok Yuu. You really need to rest,” said Mika still surprised and not holding on to him.

“Nu uh. I want to stay with you. And you’re not even gonna say you love me too?”

“I love you too…” Mika said it like it was a question.

“I know you do.” Mika rolled his eyes annoyed. “I’ve never said it but I love you more than anyone else on this earth,” Yuu smiled. Mika looked up at the others who were staring surprised, except for Kimizuki who had an _“I knew it,”_ face on. “And you know something Mika? I think you’re hot.” Everyone stared -_-. “Like your body is perfect,” Yuu continued, hiccupping every once and a while. “And your face is like wow. Like it was carved by angels. And not just that but when the sun hits you, you shine like an angel. And your hair is so soft,” he reached up to twirl a strand of Mika’s hair with his finger. “And your eyes are really pretty even though they’re red now. It’s just not fair!” He then moved his hand to Mika’s cheek caressing Mika’s bottom lip with his thumb. He stared at Mika’s lips and said, more serious now, “Whenever I look at you, I want to kiss you Mika.” He was about to kiss him when Mika turned his head avoiding Yuu’s lips.

“You’re drunk Yuu.”

“Mika, I love you.”

“I know you do Yuu. But, it’s not like that. You’re confused.”

“But I’m not Mika! And I know you feel the same!”

“Yuu…” Mika didn’t know what to say.

“Mika,” Yuu kissed him on the cheek which made Mika blush.

“You have a girlfriend. And when you’re sober you’ll realize that you don’t love me like this.”

“You know what they say, ‘kids and drunk people always tell the truth.’”

“Yeah no.”

“Why won’t you believe me?”

“I’ll believe you when you say it sober ok?”

“Ok,” Yuu sighed. Suddenly, before Mika could react, Yuu kissed him on the lips. Mika’s eyes were wide, he was tempted to kiss him back, he _wanted_ to kiss him back. His eyes almost closed all the way when he stopped himself and pulled away. He sighed annoyed.

“You need to lay down. Get in the barn.”

“But-”

“Go Yuu.” Mika said seriously.

Yuu looked like he was going to cry, “I just want to be with you.” He looked Mika in the eye, looking and sounding sober all of a sudden. He reached up, moving one of his hands to Mika’s neck and resting the other on his shoulder. He slowly moved his lips to his, Mika didn’t stop him. When their lips touched they both felt electricity course through their bodies. Mika put one of his hands on Yuu’s waist and the other on Yuu’s cheek. His kiss was harsh, Yuu could barely keep up. Mika knew it was wrong, he knew he had to stop but he was finding it really difficult to do.

 _I have to stop. I have to pull away or push him away. This shouldn’t be happening, he’s drunk. But nothing’s ever felt so right, so good. This isn’t right. Stop. But I don’t want to. You have to. I know._ Mika argued with himself as he felt Yuu tangle his hand in his hair, pulling at it a little, and moving the hand that he had on his shoulder and wrapping it around his neck. _I really don’t want to stop. He’s desperately holding on to me, almost like he **needs**_ _to be with me._ A few seconds later he pulled away and let go of Yuu, avoiding eye contact.

“I know you felt that too,” said Yuu a little out of breath from the harsh kiss.

Mika sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Yuu. “That’s not the point.”

“I like when you do that.”

Mika looked at him, his expression annoyed and confused, “Do what?”

“Run your fingers through your hair. It’s hot,” he smiled.

Mika facepalmed, sighed and said, “I-I don’t even know what to say to you anymore.”

“Say you’ll have sex with me!” Yuu smiled with excitement on his face, not looking as sober as he had when he kissed Mika. Kimizuki accidently snorted trying not to laugh. The others all looked shocked.

Mika blushed and looked pissed. “Go lay down!” he snapped and pushed him toward the barn.

Yuu laughed, “I like when you get rough with me too you know.”

“OH MY GOD YUU! GET THE FUCK INTO THE BARN AND DON’T COME OUT TILL YOU’RE SOBER!” Mika yelled annoyed and blushing like crazy.

“Geez you’re no fun,” Yuu pouted but went into the barn anyway, tripping and almost falling when he got there. Mika looked furious.

Then he remembered the others. He looked at them, everyone’s faces full of shock, well all except for Kimizuki, he was smiling and obviously trying not to laugh. Mika then looked at Shinoa specifically, “I’m sure he didn’t mean any of that.” He felt so many things, he hoped that everything Yuu said was true but he also felt guilty for hoping that. He couldn’t tell if he was happy or sad, because once Yuu sobered up he would probably say that he didn’t mean any of that, that it was all some kind of misunderstanding. He felt a strong pain in his heart at the thought.

“Yeah, you’re right. He was drunk he didn’t know what he was saying,” she smiled.

“I don’t know…” Kimizuki said. The others looked at him. “Well I mean-”

“Shinoa you should go be with him right now, make sure he’s ok you know?” Mika interrupted Kimizuki.

“Yeah you’re right.” Shinoa walked away. The others all awkwardly walked back to where they usually sat in the sand in front of the barn but closer to the ocean. The others started talking about other things figuring that they shouldn’t talk about what had just happened. Mika didn’t talk much though, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Yuu had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Yuu has to say when he sobers up in the next chapter! XD


	4. Mika's Confession Part 4 - "I'm Sober Now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu wakes up after getting drunk, let's see what he has to say about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my last chapter here for the "Mika's Confession" series. I'll continue it in a mew fanfic called "With You." It's already up! Hope yoy check it out, and Thanks for reading!  
> The next chapter will be a completely new fanfic and it will be called "Do You Want Me To Stop?"  
> Haha I suck at titles but yeah.  
> Again thanks for reading and don't forget to comment and tell me what you guys thought. :)

Yuu opens his eyes and is laying down in the barn the next day with a hangover. He sees Shinoa to the right sitting next to him by his legs, Kimizuki right next to him, Yoichi in between them and Narumi standing behind Kimizuki.

“How are you feeling?” asked Shinoa.

“I’m fine,” Yuu says looking around the room.

“If you’re looking for Mikaela he’s outside,” says Shinoa.

“I’ll go get him,” says Kimizuki about to stand up.

“No, you don’t have to,” said Yuu.

“Really? I thought he’d be the first one you’d want to see,” said Kimizuki surprised.

“What? Of course not,” Yuu said smiling at Shinoa.

“So is he the last one you want to see?” asked Kimizuki.

“What? No, ok I just, I don’t care when I see him,” Yuu answered closing his eyes again and covering them with his arm.

“Ouch,” he heard Mika say. He immediately uncovered his eyes. He sees Mika standing by the barn door and smiling.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Yuu smiles.

“I know,” Mika responds still smiling. He walks over to kneel beside Yuu on his left. “So how are you feeling?” he asks.

“Terrible,” he sits up. The others notice he had told Shinoa he was fine and kind of brushed her off. “My head feels…full,” he continued.

Mika knocks on Yuu’s head, “Full? You sure about that?” The others smile along with Mika.

“Oh fuck you,” Yuu pouts. Mika laughs. “It’s not funny. My brain hurts.”

“How’s that even possible?” Mika asks.

“I don’t know but it does.”

“Well that’s what you get for getting drunk! The hell were you thinking?!” he asks annoyed now.

“That guy was being a jerk so I wanted to beat him!” explained Yuu.

Mika sighs, “Well whatever, you’ll be fine eventually.”

“Ugh. I feel sick.”

“You look sick too.” Mika said causing Yuu to pout again.

“Do you want some water?” offered Shinoa.

“Nah, I don’t think I can drink anything right now.”

“Ok,” Shinoa puts her hand on Yuu’s cheek and gives him a peck on the lips. Mika looks away.

“Hey so did I do anything crazy while I was drunk?”

“Umm,” they all say as if rehearsed.

“Nope, not really,” Shinoa lies.

“Yeah, no you could barely walk,” Mika follows her lead.

“Actually,” Kimizuki says. “You called Mika ‘Mi-chan,’ told him you loved him like 4 times and kissed him 3 times. On the last one you said, ‘I know you felt that too,’ whatever that means.”

Yuu looks shocked, his mouth hanging open, and blushing. He looks at Shinoa and then at Mika.

“Well, there’s that,” Mika smiles.

“I don’t remember that…”

“Well why would you? You were pretty buzzed,” Mika says.

“Oh,” Narumi says. “You also said that he was hot and that you want to kiss him every time you look at him.”

“Don’t forget about how he said he liked it when Mika got rough and said he wanted to have sex with him,” added Kimizuki as nonchalant as Narumi.

“Oh yeah that too,” said Narumi.

“WHAT?!” Yuu yells.

“Guys!” yelled Shinoa.

Yuu looks at her and then at Mika. “Did we…? Oh my God, was I top or bottom? I was top right?!”

“Relax Yuu,” Mika laughs. “We didn’t do anything! And if we did I think we both know I’d be topsides.”

“What!? Would not!”

“Yuu,” says Shinoa.

“Oh. Right. Sorry. That’s not the point,” he turns to face her again. “Shinoa I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” she smiles.

“So what _did_ happen yesterday? You know if it’s true that I tried to…with Mika then…” he asks looking down.

“Mikaela pushed you away,” said Shinoa.

“Why?”

“What do you mean ‘why’?” Mika yelled annoyed.

“N-No nothing,” Yuu smiles nervously. He remembered the others didn’t know about how Mika felt about him.

“Anyway, I’m hungry. Anyone else?” asked Kimizuki. The others agreed.

“You guys go, I feel too sick to eat anything.”

“I’ll stay with you,” Shinoa offered.

“No, you need to eat. I’ll be fine. Mika can stay with me, right?” he asked turning to face Mika.

“Yeah,” Mika smiled.

Shinoa sighed. “Ok,” she agreed reluctantly. She gave Yuu a kiss on the lips before walking away. Mika looked away again.

“Sorry,” Yuu said once everyone was gone.

“Don’t apologize,” Mika smiled.

“So did I really do all that stuff?”

“Yeah,” Mika chuckled. “I’m flattered,” he smiled.

Yuu blushed and said, “Shut up,” annoyed. “Anyway, now that the others are gone, why _didn’t_ you have sex with me?”

“Because you were drunk and I thought you knew me better than to ask that,” Mika said angrily.

“Sorry. I was just worried that you didn’t feel that way anymore,” Yuu looked down.

“Worried?” asked Mika confused. There was a moment of silence before Yuu finally spoke.

“Hey, um, Mika?”

“Yeah?”

              Yuu looks up and gets closer to Mika, his lips less than an inch away from Mika’s. Mika was surprised and confused. Yuu started breathing a little harder.

“I’m sober now.” It was almost a whisper. He then puts his lips on Mika’s and kisses him. Mika kisses him back for about 10 seconds before pulling back. Their foreheads still touching.

“We can’t,” he says

“Why not?” Yuu asks.

“You’re with her,” Mika couldn’t find it in him to say Shinoa’s name. “You can’t have both.”

“I don’t want both. I just want you Mika. I love you,” he kisses Mika again. Mika kisses him back with more force this time. Yuu has a hard time keeping up, he wraps his arms around Mika’s neck as Mika pulls him closer. Their breathing becomes heavier and their kiss louder.

Mika suddenly pulls back, “Wait.”

“What?” Yuu breathes out.

“I’m glad to hear you say that but doesn’t this count as cheating? You’re still with her.” He pulls back so that they’re no longer touching.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m going to talk to Shinoa right now. It’s going to be hard though, I really don’t want to hurt her.”

Mika stands up and offers Yuu his hand, Yuu smiles and takes it.

“Let’s go, you need to eat.”

“Ok,” Yuu sighs.

They start walking but Yuu almost falls. Mika catches him and holds him up. He laughs while Yuu blushes. Mika puts Yuu’s arm around his neck to support him. They walk out and the others see.

“Need help?” offered Kimizuki.

“Nah, I got him.”

They get to the others and Mika sets you down. “I’m gonna be over there,” Mika gestures toward the ocean where he usually sits.

“I’ll go with you.” Kimizuki said, while standing up.

“Ok.”

They walk away and sit down. “So what happened?”

Mika blushes. “Um, Yuu told me he’s in love with me.”

“I knew it! So is he going to break up with Shinoa?”

“Yeah, today. I’m happy he’s in love with me, but I also feel guilty because-”

“You have nothing to feel guilty about,” Kimizuki interrupted. “Yuu was never really in love with Shinoa, or even saw her in that way, you just helped him realize it.”

“Thanks,” Mika smiled.

“Plus, after yesterday, I really don’t think she’ll be surprised,” they both laugh.

“Who knew he’d need to get drunk to realize how he feels,” they laugh again.

"Yeah, I really don't understand what you guys see in him," Kimizuki states.

"Me neither," Mika laughs.


	5. Do You Want Me to Stop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is just a small scene I thought of, I don't even know why. BUT I hope you guys enjoy it just the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> In ch. 37 of the manga, Yuu tells Mika, “If it’s painful I’ll do something about it so that you can return to being human again.”  
> So this is taking place in ch. 59 when Yuu tells Guren not to tell Mika about the risks he’d be taking. Mika was standing behind Yuu and said, “Too late. I heard it all. What the heck Yuu?!” so I’m building from there. Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading! OH BTW, the first few lines Mika and Yuu say are from the manga. (From "Too late," to "What other choice do I have?")  
> Again, thanks for reading!

“Too late. I heard it all,” Mika said startling Yuu. “What the heck Yuu?! Why’re you suddenly trying to keep secrets from me?”

“Oops! Sorry. Hey, um, he says there might be some risk.” Yuu says nervously.

“No. Admitting it doesn’t make it any better,” says Mika annoyed.

“Awww.”

“No means no.”

“C’mooon Mika! What other choice do I have?”

“Mika sighs. “Do you remember what you said to me at the store?” _You said, ‘If it’s painful I’ll do something about it so that you can return to being human again’ but you can’t do that if you’re dead. And if you died there’d be no point to me being human anyway. I’d have nothing to live for anymore._ Mika thought.

“Of course I do,” Yuu smiled.

“Liar.” Responded Mika.

“I’m not lying!”

Mika gets closer and puts his hand on Yuu’s neck, pulling his face close. He squints his eyes and says, “Yuuichiro Hyakuya. I know you better than you know yourself. You’re lying.” He takes his hand off of Yuu's neck and takes one step back.

Yuu smiles nervously, “Well I mean we talked for so long and said so many things ya know.” He chuckles nervously and says, “It’s like asking me to remember every word you said when we were kids.”

Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Mitsuba, Narumi, and Crowley arrive. Yuu doesn’t notice them.

“Oh I’d never ask you that,” Mika smiles innocently. “Because you never listened to me!” Mika yells annoyed now.

“What do you mean, I so did!” Yuu yells and brings his face close to Mika’s.

“Did not!” With each yell they brought their faces closer and closer angrily.

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did to-” Yuu stops. Their lips touch. Yuu’s top lip between Mika’s. they look at each other and are about to kiss, Yuu begins to close his eyes when Mika slowly turns his head to the right looking down, avoiding Yuu’s lips. Yuu looks down slowly too.

“I, um, I’m gonna go get some air,” Mika starts to walk away.

“Why do you always do that?” Yuu asks, still not looking up.

“Why do I always go get some air?”

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“You mean why do I always pull away whenever we almost kiss?” This wasn’t the first time this had happened. It would happen a lot when they were kids.

Yuu nods, too afraid to look Mika in the eye. Afraid of what Mika’s answer would be. “I know you feel it too,” he says. Actually, Yuu wasn’t sure. _Why did I just fucking say that? Dammit!_ He thought. He could feel himself blushing. _Shit._ “I can see it in your eyes every time that happens. You want to kiss me too.” _Shit Yuu what the fuck!? Stop talking! You don’t fucking know that!_

“Too?” Mika asks, interrupting the argument Yuu was having with himself.

Yuu looks up. “What?”

“You said ‘too,’ which would mean that you want…”

Yuu looks down again embarrassed. “Yeah,” he responds.

Mika smiles, “Yuu look at me.” He puts his hand on Yuu’s cheek. Yuu finally looks Mika in the eye. “I pull away because if we kiss, I don’t want it to be because of an accident.”

Yuu blushes and smiles. Mika smiles and leans in to kiss him. Yuu slowly moves his hands to Mika’s neck and wraps them around him. Mika moves his hands to Yuu’s waist and pulls him closer. They kiss for a few more seconds when Mika pulls away again.

“Um, Yuu, you’re kinda…”

“What?”

“You’re kinda hard…”

Yuu blushes and looks away. “It-It’s involuntary!”

              Mika smiles and bites his lip. He grabs Yuu and turns around so that Yuu is against the wall. He takes Yuu’s hands and pins them against the wall above his head. Yuu breathes harder and louder. Mika kisses him and then moves his mouth to Yuu’s neck, causing Yuu to moan. He stops and looks at Yuu. Yuu’s eyes wide open, shocked at the sound he just made.

“Did you just moan?” Mika smiles.

“N-No! I-I just made a sound expressing the sexual pleasure I was feeling. And it’s also involuntary!” Yuu says angrily and blushes.

Mika laughs, “Well whatever it was, it’s cute.” He kisses Yuu’s neck and says, “Do it again.”

“I’m not gonna do it again.”

“Ok. I guess I’ll just have to make you.”

“It’s not gonna happen.”

“Oh really?” Mika puts his leg between Yuu’s and presses his knee against him.

Yuu moans louder, “Fuck!”

Mika chuckles. “See, I told you I’d make you.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Maybe, but it was the only way you’d do it,” he smiles.

He lets go of Yuu’s hands and brings his down to Yuu’s thighs, lifting him up. Yuu moans again and wraps his arms around Mika’s neck and his legs around his waist. Yuu breathes harder, finding it very difficult to calm down. Before Mika could do anything else, Guren speaks.

“Hey before you start dry humping each other, could you just get a room? There are like 20 in this mansion, you’re welcome to pick any of them,” he says totally not surprised.

Mika lets Yuu down. Yuu looks at Guren, eyes wide open and says, “WHAT- You’re still here!?”

“And so is everyone else,” he points at the others who all look shocked, except for Kimizuki and Narumi, who look as unsurprised as Guren. Yuu turns to face them.

“You didn’t notice?” asks Mika.

“You did!?” yells Yuu.

“Well yeah. They were here the whole time.”

“Why didn’t you stop?!”

“Two reasons. One, no offense,” Mika looks at the others before turning back to Yuu. “I don’t really care what they think. And two, I forgot for a little while and by the time I remembered I was too far in to stop so I just kept going.”

“WHAT!? MIKA!”

Mika pushes Yuu against the wall again and pins his hands about his head. He brings his face closer to Yuu’s and their lips touch. As their lips are touching Mika speaks softly with a cocky and seductive smirk.

“I mean would you _really_ have wanted me to stop?” he asks.

Yuu has trouble breathing again. “I um uh,” he forgets about the others for a second and is totally turned on.

“Do you want me to stop now?”

Yuu just looks at Mika’s lips, biting his own, with his eyes half lidded. Mika presses his knee against Yuu again. Yuu moans loudly, remembering the other are there but not really caring anymore.

“Well? Answer me Yuu,” he pauses for a second. “Chan,” he finishes with a smirk.

Yuu swallows and Mika asks again. “Do. You. Want. Me. To. Stop?”

Yuu forgets how to talk. He wants to say yes, he wants to tell Mika to stop but his lips wouldn’t move, because if he was being honest, he _didn’t_ want that. He _didn’t_ want Mika to stop. He wanted Mika to keep going. He wanted Mika to make him his. He didn’t want to admit it either but the fact that the others were watching turned him on even more. Yuu found his voice and was finally able to talk. He knew the right thing to do was to tell Mika to stop but his mouth wouldn’t listen to his brain.

In a desperate and almost **begging** voice he said, “Fuck it. No. Don’t stop Mika.”

Mika lifts him up again, kisses him, and with a cocky smirk says, “Good boy.”


	6. I Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter they were able to bring Akane back to life (this doesn't actually happen). Anyway, they're at Ferid's mansion like in the manga and this is what I imagined happening. Oh also, the only thing that’s been confirmed is that when a vampire bites you, you get “turned on,” I made up the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is just another random thing I thought of but I'm going to continue the "Mika's Confession" series. It'll be it's own thing. It's going to be called "With You."

Akane slowly opens her eyes, she sees a vampire and a human standing over her. She doesn’t understand why but she isn’t afraid of either of them. She’s confused as to where she is and what’s going on, she cautiously sits up.

“Akane,” the blonde one says with tears in his eyes. He was a vampire, she could tell by the color of his eyes and his fangs. He was a vampire but he seemed familiar and didn’t scare her.

“Do you recognize us?” the human asked. He had dark hair and green eyes. He also had tears in his eyes. She wasn’t afraid of him either. She was just confused.

Mika and Yuu saw that in her eyes. They took a few steps back. Guren, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Mitsuba, Shinya, and Crowley were all standing behind them. Akane slowly stood up and shook her head.

“Do you remember what happened?” asked Mika.

Akane shook her head. “Who are you?”

“I’m Mika.”

“And I’m Yuu.”

“It’s been four years since you…” Mika didn’t know how to finish his sentence.

“Since I died,” her eyes widened. A tear rolled down her eye. She smiled and ran to them. They kneeled and hugged her. Tears rolling down their cheeks.

“What happened?” she asked as she let go. “Mika, why are you a vampire?”

“Well after you…died, Lord Ferid tried to kill Mika. He was dying and I ran away.” Yuu said looking down, feeling ashamed.

“It’s not your fault,” she smiled. “I’m sure you didn’t have a choice. There was nothing you could do.”

“Wow,” Mika said. “You’ve got five years on her and she’s still more mature.”

“WHAT!? YOU’RE ONE TO TALK!”

“Anyway after he ran, Queen Krul came,” Mika continued. Ignoring a now very annoyed Yuu. “She saved me by turning me into a vampire.”

“But that happened when you were 12, you’re a lot older now. How many years did you say it’s been.”

“It’s been four years.”

“And he’s 16 now because he went those four years without drinking a drop of human blood.”

“Woah! Really!? That’s possible?”

“Yeah,” Mika smiled. “Extremely painful, but possible.”

Akane touched his cheek, “You know I always liked your eyes. The shade of blue they were was beautiful, but even now that they’re red, they’re still beautiful.” Mika blushed.

“Told you,” said Yuu.

“What!? Did not!”

Akane laughed. “So, are you two together now?”

They looked at her shocked and then blushed, “WHAT?!” they said in unison.

“Yeah. I mean you were in love with each other. Has that changed?” she asked innocently.

“What!? I’m not in love with Mika!” Yuu yelled blushing like crazy. Mika laughed. “How can you just laugh!?”

“Well if you think about it, it would seem that way,” Mika laughed. The others just stare.

“What are you talking about?” Yuu yelled, not blushing anymore, just sort of annoyed.

“Well just think back to when we were kids Yuu.”

Yuu took a moment to remember all the times he’d been with Mika and the way they acted when they were together, he blushed again. “Oh… Yeah I see how that could be taken a certain way. It’s all your fault.”

“Yup. Wait what!? What do you mean it’s my fault!?”

“Well you would randomly hold my hand!”

“Yeah? Well I remember a certain someone would do the same, AND randomly kiss me. Oh, and don’t forget about not being able to sleep without holding my hand! And not just that! I’d wake up in the morning and you’d be using me as a **human body pillow**!”

“That was on the cheek! And only on your birthday! You did it 365! And I just didn’t like sleeping alone! Besides, it’s not like I _wanted_ to use you as a human body pillow, it just happened! I can’t control what I do in my sleep!”

“Whatever.” Mika said annoyed.

“Yeah, like I’d ever fall in love with you.” Yuu looked away, annoyed.

“What!? What’s wrong with _me_?! If anything it’s the other way around.”

“What!? What do you mean!? What’s so bad about _me_!?”

“Oh, I don’t know let’s see, you can be a real idiot sometimes, you get into fights easily, and you almost got us killed more than once! Oh and-”

“Well excuse me for wanting to help that girl!” Yuu interrupted.

“Well excuse _me_ for wanting to stay alive and take care of our family!”

“Well you know what-”

“ENOUGH!” Akane yelled. The others just stared with a -_- look on their face. “You two are as bad as ever!” she continued. “Now apologize to each other!”

“But-” they both began.

“I. Said. Apologize.”

Yuu and Mika gulp. “Sorry Mika.” “Sorry Yuu.” they say immediately.

“Good,” she smiled. Mika and Yuu look at each other, sigh, and laugh. When they’re done laughing they look each other in the eye again, they blush and awkwardly look away again.

“So, Mika, Yuu,” Akane says. “Who are these people?”

“Oh, these are my friends,” Yuu says. “These are Yuu’s friends,” Mika says at the same time.

“They’re your-” Yuu starts.

“Yuu, aren’t you going to introduce them to Akane?” Mika interrupts before Yuu could finish his sentence saying that they were Mika’s friends too.

“Right,” Yuu says. “This is Guren.”

“Hi,” he smiles.

"This is Shinoa.”

“It’s nice to meet you! You’re so pretty!”

“Th-thanks,” Akane smiles shyly and begins to hide behind Mika.

“This is Kimizuki.”

“Hey,” he smiles.

“This is Yoichi.”

“Hi,” he smiled.

“This is Mitsuba.”

“We’ve heard a lot about you. It’s great to finally meet you. Wow, you’re probably the prettiest little girl I’ve ever seen!” she smiled.

“Th-thank you,” she blushed still hiding behind Mika.

"This is Lord Crowley.”

“Hi there,” he smiled.

“And this is Shinya.” Yuu leaned in closer to her and whispered loudly, “I’m pretty sure he’s Guren’s boyfriend.”

“WHAT!?” Guren yelled.

“Really?” Akane whispered too.

“Yup.” Yuu said seriously.

“YOU BASTAR-”

“Haha,” Shinya laughed. “Yup, we’re in love,” he said hugging Guren.

“WHAT THE FUCK SHINYA?” he yelled annoyed.

“What? We don’t have to hide anymore!” he said jokingly.

“THERE’S NO ‘WE’ YOU LYING BASTARD!” he yelled pushing him away.

“Everyone laughed, even Mika. Suddenly they heard someone’s stomach growl. Akane blushes, they turn to her and laugh.

“I’m guessing you’re hungry,” Mika smiled.

“A little,” she said sheepishly.

“Come on, let’s go get you something to eat,” Yuu said.

Mika picks her up. He offers his other hand to Yuu. Yuu smiles and takes it. They walk to the kitchen, the others follow. They all get to the kitchen and Mika sets Akane down.

“Here, sit down. We’ll make you something to eat,” Yuu smiled.

“Umm… Yuu, I’m not sure you should be in the kitchen,” Akane said as gently as she could.

“Yeah, Yuu. Remember what happened the last time you tried to cook?” said Mika.

“It was a _minor_ fire, but whatever,” he rolled his eyes.

“Mika, I don’t think you should cook either,” she said gently.

“What!? Why not!?”

“See how it feels?” Yuu muttered.

“Well now that you’re a vampire you’ll taste things differently and it might not come out very well,” she explained.

“Oh.”

“She has a point,” Yuu looked at Mika.

“Yeah, I know thanks,” Mika responded annoyed.

“I wish I could do it but I’m not tall enough,” she unintentionally made a puppy face. Mika and Yuu’s eyes sparkle.

“It’s ok, we’ll get you a chair!” Yuu said.

“Yeah and if you need something we can just get it for you!” Mika adds.

“Or carry you! Whichever you want!” Yuu said. The others stared at how Akane had them wrapped around her little finger.

“Ok,” she smiled.

              They took an hour cooking because Mika and Yuu kept arguing over the smallest detail, only to laugh about it seconds later. Finally they finished and sat down with her while she ate. It’s like they revolved around her almost as much as each other. Akane was hungrier than she thought.

“Geez Akane. Slow down, you’re gonna choke,” smiled Mika.

“Yeah the food’s not going anywhere,” Yuu laughed.

“Sorry,” she smiled blushing. “I’m so full,” she said as she finished eating.

“Well you should be,” said Mika. “You all but licked the plate,” they laughed.

              They all walked back to the living room, Yuu carrying Akane this time. The others followed again, surprised at how much Akane, Yuu, and Mika looked like a real family. Akane on the couch facing the one Mika and Yuu sat in. The others sat down on two bigger couches.

“Is it weird that I’m sleepy?” she yawned.

“No,” Guren answered smiling. “It’s actually a good thing. You should rest.”

“Ok, we’ll take you to one of the rooms,” said Yuu. Mika picks her up and they walk to the closest room, the others stay in the living room.

              After she falls asleep, Mika and Yuu go back to the living room. They sit down on the couch and Yuu puts his head on Mika’s shoulder and Mika puts his arm around Yuu.

“I can’t believe she’s back,” Yuu says.

“I know,” Mika agrees.

“It’s weird, isn’t it? The age thing.”

“Yeah. She’d be 15 by now if… you know…”

“Yeah. Is it me or is she more adorable now?” Yuu’s eyes sparkle.

“OH, I KNOW SHE’S SO CUTE!” Mika’s eyes sparkle as much as Yuu’s.

“SHE’S PRECIOUS!”

“I KNOW!” They both smile.

“And the good thing about the huge age difference is that she can’t boss us around anymore,” Yuu said.

“Yeah, she can,” Mika said annoyed.

“I know I like to pretend,” Yuu sighed.

“You know you guys look like parent and child,” Kimizuki pointed out.

“Yup,” the others agree.

“Mika would be the dad and Yuu would be the mommy,” Guren stated.

“Definitely,” the  others agree being super serious.

“What!? Why would I be the mom!? If anyone could pass as a girl it’s Mika, I mean look at him.”

“It’s not based on looks, it’s based on the way you act when you’re with each other,” Kimizuki pointed out.

“Exactly,” the others agree.

“Well whatever. We’re not together so it doesn’t matter,” Yuu blushed. “Oh hey Mika, I just remembered! You haven’t had blood in like four days right? Come on, let’s go.” Yuu stands up.

“No, Yuu I’m ok. I’m not that thirsty.”

“Come on Mika. I know you just feel bad and guilty. If it makes you feel better I actually like it. It feels good,” Yuu smiles. The others stare shocked. Yuu realizes what he just said, “TO DO THINGS FOR PEOPLE!” he adds blushing.

“Haha,” Mika laughs. “It’s ok Yuu. It’s normal to feel that way. In fact you’re supposed to feel-”

“What are you supposed to feel?” Yuu interrupted.

“Well ‘turned on,’ or ‘sexual pleasure.’” Mika did air quotes.

“Does it have to do anything with the person biting or the bite itself?” Yuu asked, looking down away from Mika.

“Well it kind of depends. For instance, if you hate the person biting you then it’s definitely just the bite. If the person is a friend then it’s still just the bite. If you like or have romantic feelings, or are in love with the person or whatever, then it’s no longer just the bite. And the ‘sexual pleasure,’ becomes ‘sexual desire,'” Mika explains.

“Oh.” Yuu blushes, still not looking at Mika.

Mika stands up, noticing something is off. The others stare too. “Yuu what’s wrong?” Mika asks.

“N-Nothing,” Yuu sits down.

“Hey, Yuu?” Mika asks softly. “What exactly do you feel when I bite you?” He sits back down next to him. He sees a tear rolling down Yuu’s cheek. “Yuu?”

“Both,” Yuu whispers.

              Mika’s eyes widen in shock. The others couldn’t hear so they just stared with curiosity. They see Mika stand up and offer Yuu his hand.

“Come with me,” Mika says.

Yuu stands up and the others see the tear. They figure it out and all look shocked, except for Kimizuki. They watch as Mika and Yuu walk away. Mika leads Yuu to a room. He locks the door and Yuu sits on the bed. Mika sits next to him.

“Yuu?” Yuu doesn’t look up.

Mika uses his hand to softly turn Yuu’s face so that he looks him in the eye. Yuu finally looks at him and Mika wipes away the tear. He smiles and kisses Yuu. Yuu looks at him surprised. Mika pulls away.

“Mika?” Yuu whispers.

              Mika kisses him again, and gently pushes him down on the bed. Yuu kisses him back this time.

“I love you too,” Mika whispers.

___________________________________________

              They go back out to the living room. Yuu holds Mika’s hand. His hair a little messed up while Mika looked perfect. They see Akane sitting with the others. She sees them.

“Mika! Yuu! Where were you guys?” she smiles, running up to them to hug them. Mika carries her.

“We, uh…” he starts.

“We were um…”

“We were in another room because we were arguing again,” Mika lied. Akane, unlike the others, bought it.

“Oh yeah? Was it a _heated_ argument?” Shinoa asked with an evil smile.

“Yeah, did it get _rough_?” Kimizuki paused. “You know, the argument,” he finished with the same smile.

“Oh yeah. It got so rough Yuu started crying at one point,” Mika said to mess with Yuu. The others laugh.

“MIKA!”

“Sorry,” Mika smiled looking at him and kissing his forehead.

“Did Yuu cuss a lot?” asked Guren.

“Well he used one specific word followed by my name a lot,” Mika said. They all laugh.

“Wow Yuu!” Mitsuba smiled.

“Didn’t expect that,” said Shinya.

“I did,” said Guren and Kimizuki in unison.

“Mika. I’m. Gonna. Kill. You.”  said Yuu.

 “Hm? Why?” asked Akane confused.

“Yeah, why Yuu?” Mika took advantage of her question.

“Well cause I-I mean I-ugh. Whatever.” He said annoyed. Everyone laughs.  


End file.
